


8:46 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell glowered the minute Supergirl flew from their collapsing home with stuffed animals.





	8:46 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell glowered the minute Supergirl flew from their collapsing home with stuffed animals after the family members were safe from a creature wrecking it.

THE END


End file.
